The present invention relates generally to decorative lights. More specifically the invention relates to decorative lights that are mounted to metal surfaces by means of imbedded magnets.
Decorative lights typically do not come provided with means for mounting them to display surfaces such as housing sides or poles. The traditional means of attaching such decorative lights is by stapling them to the sides of houses or trees or wrapping them around poles and trees. However, stapling has several potential drawbacks including damage to the mounting surface (which increases with repeated mounting and dismounting of the lights), potential damage to the electrical cord from the staples, as well as potential injury to the user during the stapling process. Stapling also turns the light mounting process into a two-handed operation, requiring one hand to hold the lights and wires in place and the other to work the stapler. Stapling is also unsatisfactory in cases where houses have metal siding.
In the case of metal poles or similar objects, simply wrapping the light wires may not properly secure them in position and prevent them from falling. In such situations, securing methods such as tape might not provide sufficient long term adherence, especially outdoors, and might be visually unappealing.
Several methods have been proposed in the prior art for overcoming the above disadvantages. One solution is provided by Dougan et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,802). This approach provides a clip that is secured to the electric cord that connects a string of lights. The main body of the clip is a flexible, V-shaped member which is compressed and wedged between the fascia and soffit of a house. When installed, the lights protrude perpendicularly below the fascia and are clearly visible, while the wedge shaped members are substantially hidden from view by the fascia. While the Dougan invention offers substantial improvements over simply stapling the lights in place, it is limited to mounting lights on the eaves on a house. Furthermore, Dougan requires a separate set of clips/wedges to be purchased and then added to the string of lights before mounting them. While the insertion and removal of the wedges from the fascia and soffit may seem simple in theory, it is likely the user will encounter some difficulties in this operation.
Another proposed solution to mounting decorative lights is that of Clement (U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0138293). Similar to Dougan, Clement provides a member that is clipped to the electrical cord of a string of decorative lights. Unlike Dougan, the member taught in Clement uses a magnet to secure it to metal surfaces. This approach provides more flexibility in mounting options as well as greater ease of mounting than the Dougan invention. However, Clement still requires the user to purchase a separate set of members and then clip them onto the electrical cord of the light sting before mounting the lights, requiring additional time and effort.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method for temporarily mounting a string of decorative lights to a metal surface without the need for damaging the surface and without the need to install additional items to the light string.